1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structure that fixes an ice bucket in a refrigerator including an ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that includes a storage chamber for storing food and a cold air supply device for supplying cold air to the storage chamber to keep food fresh. In recent years, an ice maker that creates ice to meet demands of users may be provided in the refrigerator.
The ice maker may include an ice-making tray to which water is fed to create ice, an ejector that moves the ice created in the ice-making tray, an ice bucket that stores the ice moved from the ice-making tray, and an auger that transports the ice stored in the ice bucket. In particular, the ice bucket may be provided so as to be slidably drawn into an ice-making chamber or slidably drawn to the outside of the ice-making chamber so that the storage ice may be easily taken out.
In addition, in the refrigerator, a locking device that can lock the ice bucket while the ice bucket is drawn into the ice-making chamber may be provided. An example of the refrigerator including the locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,754 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,413.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,754 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,413, the locking device is provided in the ice bucket, and therefore the ice bucket may have a complex structure.